Injustice: Gods Among Us Vol 1 10
* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * * Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * Raven * * Shazam (Billy Batson) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** James' Apartment **** **** ***** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = You're a living computer, and you're supposed to be the smartest man in the world. You're telling me we can't put four little words online? | Speaker = Robin | Synopsis1 = Various members of the Justice League are seen on the Watchtower. They mull over the revelation of J'onn J'onzzs' infiltration of the League and the fact that Shiera Hall remains imprisoned by Batman. Damian attacks Bruce again, slandering what Bruce might do and what he will do. Lex suggests bringing the other Leaguers in, but Kal says that would be something Bruce would want: for the Justice League to go on the defense, to react to what Bruce has planned. Instead, Kal suggests turning the tables on Bruce and going on the offensive. Kal asks Victor to activate the emergency broadcast system for all devices across the globe. On this globally televised announcement, all electronic screens are overwritten with a message from Superman. He reveals Hawkgirl's imprisonment by Batman to the world, including Batman's Insurgents. Kal then says that, as penance for Bruce's lies and thievery, he will take his anonymity away. Before Kal can announce Batman's identity, the latter activates Protocol Icarus. This protocol cuts off all power to the Watchtower, including life support systems, electricity, communications and engines. The Justice League is left trapped in zero gravity in the satellite. Before anything, Kal tries to Bruce's identity out to the world. Damian comes up with an idea involving Cyborg and Lex, involving Victor accessing the internet and posting Bruce's identity to a social network account (resembling Twitter). Once they have done their job, Superman and Wonder Woman push on the floor of the satellite to bring it down to the Earth's surface. In the Batcave, Alfred and Bruce mull over Kal's revealing of Bruce's identity to the globe. Alfred mentions there are "what can only be described as a ludicrous number" of helicopters and news vans outside of Wayne Manor. Alfred reveals he had created a list of valuables and possessions that Bruce may want to keep in the event that he had to leave the Batcave suddenly. Bruce thanks Alfred for his selflessness, to which Alfred simply replies that he's the "first thing on his list." A flash-forward is seen with Superman and Wonder Woman, with Diana telling Kal that "it's the only way," and to burn her with his heat vision. Five minutes ago, a team of Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and The Flash are travelling to the Batcave to confront Bruce. Barry and Hal are uncertain as to how to enter the Batcave, but Kal tells them that he's coming out. Bruce reveals that he is no longer holding Shiera prisoner after Diana asks, which is confirmed by Cyborg after Shiera flies to the fallen Watchtower. Lex proceeds to light a match to ensure that she is not J'onn J'onzz in disguise, to which Hawkgirl douses the flame with her fingers. Diana gives Bruce his last ultimatum to join the League or force them to resort to violence against Batman and his Insurgents. Bruce begins to walk away, then fly up into the air, evading Barry. It is revealed that "Bruce" is J'onn J'onzz in disguise. The other three Leaguers chase him into a cloud, where J'onn goes intangible. When Hal attempts to locate the Martian with his ring, J'onn knocks him out of the air. Diana follows Hal to rescue him. J'onn, in his Martian form, confronts Superman. J'onn tells Kal that Bruce has left the cave, and that he is long gone. When Superman asks the Manhunter why he is working with Batman's Insurgents, J'onn presents Kal with a flashback of J'onn and his family's exile on Mars. They are being terrorized and taunted by several White Martians. His daughter, K'hym, is kidnapped by one of them, and J'onn is pulled into the opposite direction from her. While this is occuring, J'onn tells Kal that he felt then as the people of Earth feel now: they are dominated and subjugated by a superior race of beings who they are powerless to stop. The Manhunter shows Superman a flashback of Lois and Kal in space, shortly after her death. Diana reappears and grabs J'onn. He changes forms to wrap around her arm, then body, with plant-like vines. He infiltrates her body and begins to strangle her internal organs. Wonder Woman tells Superman that the only way to kill J'onn and save herself is for Kal to use his heat-vision on her. Superman obliges, seemingly killing J'onn and sending him to the ocean below. Bruce looks on in a pair of binoculars, seeing J'onn's apparent death. A flashback of a boy named James is shown, six years ago. He is reflecting a time when he launched off of his bicycle and landed on his face, scratching and bruising him. He looks up to see Superman, asking him if he is all right. When James does not respond, Superman attempts to fix the boy's bike; unfortunately, he stretches the wheel too far and breaks it further. Instead of worrying over the bike, Kal offers to fly James back to his house in Metropolis. Back in his apartment, James thanks Superman and asks if he wants something to eat. Superman instead looks away, distracted, and apologizes for leaving suddenly before flying off. He confronts two thugs who are attempting to rob a bank. It is revealed that their guns had no bullets, and that they didn't want to hurt anyone. Later, James' mother asks what happened to his bike. When James tries to explain what happened with Superman, she doesn't believe him. Superman then flies to the top of the Daily Planet building to meet Lois Lane, who discusses a newly revealed plot by Intergang to create a sinkhole beneath Wall Street. Kal tells Lois about James and his bicycle. They kiss, and Kal jokingly tells Lois to "save the planet from financial ruin", while Lois asks him to save cycling. As James' mother clips mangled pieces of his hair, Superman knocks on their apartment door, with a new bicycle wheel in tow. He tells James and his mother that he wants to try putting the wheel on with a wrench instead of super-strength. In the present day, James is reminiscing on Superman's exploits throughout the world on television, lamenting what has become of Superman and the world as a whole. "I miss the city of tomorrow -- and the man of yesterday," he says. | Notes = | Trivia = * Chapter 28: When an online chat with people talking about Batman is shown, one of the usernames is TomTaylorRite; the username is a homage to the writer Tom Taylor. | Recommended = | Links = }}